


Ways To Get Newt To Notice Hermann

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's fed up with Newt not noticing him so he turns to Tendo for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Get Newt To Notice Hermann

Newt walks down the hallway with a clipboard in hand. He’s studying the recent statistics he’s gotten from his newest experiment. He chomps down on the apple in his hand as he rounds the corner and enters his lab. He keeps his eyes downcast as he enters, not noticing that Hermann’s in the room. He moves to his desk and takes a seat, still ignoring Hermann.

“Hi, Newt.” Hermann says nervously. He glances down at his feet and back up at the man in a worried manner.

Newt doesn’t respond. He takes another bite of his apple and flips the page.

Hermann sighs and rolls his eyes. He takes a step back and moves to the chalkboard. He starts to etch a few things down. He makes a title: “Ways to get Newt to notice me.” After he’s finishes scrawling the letters on the board, he turns to glance at Newt. Newt’s still studying his paper. He bites his lip and turns back to the board, fully focused now.

“Number one: be more assertive.” Hermann writes the letters roughly, the chalk clacking against the pale green board. Hermann sticks the end of his thumb in his mouth as he thinks of another. “Number two,” Hermann presses the chalk to the board and continues on. “Wear better clothes.” He says the last sentence as a question. He glances down at his clothes and sighs. “Yeah, better clothes.”

Newt bites down on his apple one more time, creating a loud crunch. Hermann jumps at the silence being broken. He turns around and glares at the man angrily. Newt doesn’t notice.

The door of their workshop comes open. In strolls Tendo Choi with an air of arrogance. He walks over to Hermann and smirks. “Hey, Herm. What’re you working on?” Tendo inspects the board with interest. He notices Hermann’s handwriting and smiles widely. He looks at Hermann with scrutinizing eyes. “Nice. But don’t you think he’s going to notice this?” Tendo motions vaguely to the board.

Hermann shakes his head, trying to push the blush away. “No. Watch.” Hermann clears his throat and straightens down his shirt. He looks at Newt. “Newt… Newt!”

Newt remains wrapped into his paper.

Tendo blinks, eyes widening. “Wow.” He hops up on Hermann’s desk and places his chin in his hand. He’s pondering ideas. “How about we do something out there? Like, next time we’re all at the bar and Newt’s drunk, just kiss him.”

Hermann grimaces at that idea. “I’d feel like I’d be taking advantage of him.”

“Hmm… yeah, you’re right.” Tendo narrows his eyes and glares at the board. He snaps his fingers after a few moments. “Come with me.” Tendo jumps off of the desk and grabs onto Hermann’s elbow. He tows him out of the room quickly, glancing at Newt with a huge smile.

Newt glances up just in time to see the two leave. He takes a bite out of his apple slowly as the door swings shut. He looks disappointed that Hermann left but turns back to his paper.

-

Tendo stands to the side of the hallway, leaning smoothly against the wall. He’s got his foot propped up behind him and a lollipop in his mouth. He switches the candy to the other side of his mouth so he can talk to Hermann. “I think it’s always a good thing to play with candy when you’re trying to get someone’s attention. It makes their imagination run. You can see it on their faces.” Tendo smirks as he pulls the candy out of his mouth. He moves it around slightly as he talks. “And if that look happens to not cross their face, they are completely not interested.” He slips the lollipop back in his mouth.

Hermann looks down at his empty hands with a frown. “I feel like I should be taking notes.”

Tendo brushes him off. “No need. You’ll remember in the moment.”

Hermann sighs but nods. He turns to Tendo, resting his shoulder against the wall so he can look at him fully. “Can you show me how you would do it?”

Tendo nods excitedly, his smile growing. “Absolutely. Let’s wait until the next person comes down.” Tendo moves his shoulders as he tries to get comfortable. He thrusts one hand inside his pockets and moves the candy safely to the other side of his mouth.

Hermann looks nervous as he tries to copy Tendo’s position without too many similarities. He keeps both of his feet on the ground but hooks his thumbs in his pockets. He glances down both ends of the corridor, hoping someone would come quickly. Just when he thinks no one’s going to come, he can hear heavy footsteps to his left. He stares anxiously.

Yancy and Raleigh Becket come down the corridor slowly. They’re shoulders are back and their chins are up. They’re clearly proud people without realizing it. They’re in dingy pants and gray t-shirts. Their boots are scratched and worn. They appear to have just gotten out of an engineering class. Hermann glances at Tendo and back at the Becket’s. They’re closer now, just about in front of them.

Tendo tongues the candy just as Yancy and Raleigh pass them. He watches after them with a look of disinterest. He doesn’t hesitate as he interrupts their low conversation. “Hey, Yancy.”

Yancy and Raleigh both glance over at Hermann and Tendo. Yancy looks at Tendo with slight confusion but when he see’s the candy, his eyes go slightly blank. He clears his throat to recover quickly. He gives the man a nod. “Hey, Choi.” He turns forward and walks to the end of the hallway with Raleigh. Just as they round the corner he gives Tendo another glance.

Hermann looks at Tendo with a small smile. “Tendo, that’s incredible. Do you talk to Yancy often?”

Tendo shakes his head no, moving the candy so he can smile proudly. “No, not really. But now I know he’s interested.” Tendo elbows Hermann in the side, winking. “Great experiment. Now let’s go test it out on Newt.” Tendo kicks his way off of the wall and heads to the opposite end the Becket’s had gone.

Hermann looks nervous as he hurries after him. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Tendo shakes his head no, his proud smile dulling down to something devilish. He plucks the lollipop out of his mouth and throws it in a nearby trashcan as they proceed forward. “Not at all. He’s probably wondering where you are. It’s a great time.”

-

Tendo opens the door but doesn’t walk in. He lifts his arm, nodding towards the room for Hermann to move in. He gives Tendo a weird look but walks in. Tendo gives him a blindingly charm smile and winks. “Remember what we did.” He says the words loudly and sends an air blown kiss at Hermann.

Hermann blushes as Tendo shuts the door. He turns around and shakes his head in confusion. When he turns around, Newt’s looking at him over his glasses. He’s got the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and his tie is hanging loose around his neck. His hair is disheveled from him running his hands through it in thought. He’s staring at Hermann, deep in thought. Hermann’s eyes knock him out of his frozen state. He shakes his head and ducks his head. He starts to write down something on his clipboard to distract himself.

Hermann clears his throat as he walks over to his chalkboard. His list is still on the board so he reaches for the eraser. He runs the eraser across the board hurriedly and sloppily, hoping that Newt hadn’t seen it.

“What are you erasing?” Newt turns to Hermann, watching as Hermann finishes off on the list. He’s managed to erase Newt’s name from the title. Newt cocks his head. “Ways to get blank to notice me? Who are you trying to get to notice you?”

Hermann’s face is pulsing with the heat of embarrassment. His eyes seem to stick out as they amplify from shock. “Uh, nobody. I don’t know where it came from.”

Newt gives Hermann a look of disbelief. He leans on his examination table as he studies Hermann’s back. “Was it Tendo? You guys seem to have gotten friendly in the past hour.”

Hermann senses a hint of jealousy in Newt’s tone. He wants to spin around and point a finger at the man in excitement and declare it to the world. Newt’s jealous of Tendo. But he squashes the thought, not confident enough to think that Newt would even care. He clears his throat and finishes cleaning off the board. “He’s a great guy but it is not Tendo.”

Newt raises an eyebrow as he pries further into Hermann’s interests. “So it wasn’t Tendo. Therefore you’re inferring that there is somebody that you’re interested in even though you said it was nobody.”

Hermann sighs, annoyance lacing his tone. He tries to calm the tingle of anger sparking in his brain. He rubs at his left eyebrow. “I’m not completely clear on what you’ve just said.”

Newt’s sighing in annoyance now. Hermann can hear the man shift and slide his clipboard across the examination table. Hermann peers over his shoulder to find Newt engrossed in his clipboard again. He’s got his chin in his hand and elbow on the table as he studies the paper. Hermann relaxes now that he’s no longer be scrutinized and interrogated. He walks over to his desk and plops down in his chair. He starts to shuffle his papers around to busy himself when Newt clears his throat. He looks up out of habit. His eyes meet Newt’s.

“You might as well tell me. I’m not going to be able to think straight until you do.” Newt props his elbows on the table and faces Hermann. He’s got that annoying look of determination set in between his eyebrows and the squint in his left eye.

Hermann takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He’s annoyed but also gleeful that Newt’s taking an interest in him. He only shrugs and sets the papers to the side. He gathers more and makes another pile. “I don’t know why it matters so much. Just go back to work.”

Newt only rolls his eyes and takes a few steps closer. He stands a few feet away from Hermann’s desk with his hands deep inside the pockets of his brown pants. He rocks forward on his toes and then back on his heels while chewing the inside of his cheek. He’s obviously too engrossed in Hermann’s list than anything else. He looks one step away from begging Hermann to tell him. “Oh, come on. It’s just me. What are you afraid of? Do you think I’ll tell him?”

Hermann pays no attention to Newt as he starts to gather his pens. “What makes you think it’s a him?”

Newt looks caught off guard at that. His hand comes out to rub at his chin as he thinks. “Well, honestly–I don’t know, maybe I’m an asshole for thinking so–I just don’t think any woman is your type.”

Hermann gives Newt a look of annoyance. He looks as if he’s also been offended but he’s hiding a smile. “That’s not very nice, Newt.”

Newt groans, his head falling back. He rubs at his forehead as he gets more frustrated. “It’s going to drive me insane. It’s not Tendo… is it a Becket?”

Hermann snorts, his smile breaking his false annoyance. He only shakes his head. He sits back when his desk is properly organized and lays his hands on his stomach. “No.”

Newt splays his fingers out in front of him. He starts to count off and name many different men. Hermann only shook his head at each person. Newt gives up after reaching twenty-three people and sighs. “Is it me?”

There’s a moment of silence as confusion crosses over Hermann’s face. He takes too long to come up with a comeback at being given the truth and therefore gives himself away. Newt’s smile grows wide. He points at Hermann with his index finger, now proud to have found out who it was.” It’s me!” Newt seems ecstatic at first, having figured it out but then his smile falls. He goes still and his eyes widen comically behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “It’s me…” He states again, slightly dumbfounded at Hermann’s interest in men. “Me?”

Hermann’s face is painted red with embarrassment. His complexion is usually so pale that seeing Hermann so red is slightly worrisome. He clears his throat and straightens up in his worn leather chair. He starts to fidget with random objects on his desk as he tries to avoid looking at Newt.

Newt blank face turns to realization and a maddening smile breaks through. He comes forward to Newt, splaying his hands against the desk so he doesn’t fall forward. In the meanwhile, he knocks a few things down and messes up Hermann’s work on organizing his desk. He’s almost nose to nose with Hermann as he restates. “It’s me!”

Hermann only nods stiffly, having nothing else to do. “Yes…”

Newt, with an air of excitement, clamps his hands down on both of Hermann’s soft cheeks and pulls his face forward. He forces Hermann’s lips against his in a hurried kiss. “I wanted you to notice me too.”


End file.
